


Story Time With Adora

by Winterironsoldier



Series: She-Ra Mini Ficlets [6]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterironsoldier/pseuds/Winterironsoldier
Summary: “Miss Adora, what is love?”“Love? Well…” She bit her lip and leaned back in her chair as the children looked at her attentively. Most of them were around the ages of eight or ten, not mature enough at all to completely understand the concept but she could try. “Love is… when you give your best friend your favorite toy without the expectation of getting anything back. It's giving your mother and father a hug and kiss goodnight. It's when your mother sends you off with a ‘be safe and have a good day’ at school.” She swallowed hard. “It's when your pet gives you licks and rubs with their head. It's when you get worried when your mother or father is five minutes later from coming back from the store.”“Miss Adora? Do you love Miss Catra then?” The boy asks with a dimpled smile.





	Story Time With Adora

“Long ago,” Adora intoned from behind a heavy, gilded book. “There once was a princess who did not realize that she was a princess.”

“Can her name be Emma, Miss Adora!?” One of the children asks impatiently with her hand in the air.

“Of course.” She smiled, showing the children the picture of a girl with long blonde hair to the collective awes of her captivated audience. “This princess was the most brilliant in all of the land-”

“Miss Adora, how come if she's _so_ smart, then why doesn't she know that she’s a princess?” Another child asks petulantly.

“Well, Emma was sent by her parents into another world to keep her safe from an evil queen!” Adora narrowed her eyes and leaned in. “Just in time too because the evil queen cast a horrible, evil spell that made everyone forget who they were.” She flipped a page in the storybook and showed a picture of a baby being placed in a tree.

“But Snow White didn't forget, did she?” A boy asks in a sad voice. “She and Prince Charming are meant to be.”

Adora paused just long enough to give him a sad smile, “That's what makes the spell so evil, they forgot who they were and each other.”

“But Miss Adora, they love each other a lot!” The boy stressed.

Before she could answer him, another child, one that had been keeping to the back spoke up, “Miss Adora, what is love?”

“Love? Well…” She bit her lip and leaned back in her chair as the children looked at her attentively. Most of them were around the ages of eight or ten, not mature enough at all to completely understand the concept but she could try. “Love is… when you give your best friend your favorite toy without the expectation of getting anything back. It's giving your mother and father a hug and kiss goodnight. It's when your mother sends you off with a ‘be safe and have a good day’ at school.” She swallowed hard. “It's when your pet gives you licks and rubs you with their head. It's when you get worried when your mother or father is five minutes later from coming back from the store.”

“Miss Adora? Do you love Miss Catra then?” The boy asks with a dimpled smile.

Adora's face heated up and she laughed awkwardly, “Well, that's- yeah, I do.” She admitted.

“Are you gonna marry her?”

“Now, hey- wait a minute!” She closed the book and set it on her lap. “Where are you guys getting these ideas from?”

They all collectively pointed behind her and she turned to see tall, dark and beautiful.

Catra was dressed in a red suit- where she got it from, she wasn't sure but it _did things_ to her- and even a loose tie. And then she was kneeling in front of her and her head went fuzzy.

“Catra?” Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened fractionally as her longterm girlfriend shoved a ring box out in front of her.

“I'm out $50 because of these little dorks. Anyways, here. It's nothing, you can say yes to a proposal.” Catra hummed, getting back up to check her claw-like nails. Those could leave scars. This was… from experience..

“Did you- You did not bribe my kids, Catra- Wait, that's beside the point. You're proposing… right now and to me. You want to marry me.” She tilted her head up, staring up at the ceiling. “Holy schnitzel. Okay, okay.” She faced her girlfriend again and smiled. “I suppose I can say yes.”

“Oh, you suppose?” Catra snorted, her voice cracking and squeaking. She rarely showed much emotion that wasn't hidden in sarcasm but…. God, when a bit showed though….

“Yeah, I suppose.” She pulled her up by the flaps of her jacket and pressed their lips together roughly. Even after all of this time, it still made her knees quiver and her heart stutter to be so close to her like this.

“Adora.” Catra breathed against her, pulling from her lips. “The kids are right there. You um- barbs.” She whispered, shifting with her hands now in her pants pockets.

“Bar- oh! Oh… oh.” She turned to the kids and sighed in relief as the parents started filtering in to collect them. “Maybe we ought to get going.”

“Yeah.” She whispered, her freckled cheeks reddening.

“Yeah,” Adora repeated faintly and then she took Catra’s hand in her own and squeezed it. They had all the time in the world to talk more about their freshly new engagement but for now, she really needed Catra home and in their bed.


End file.
